


Fingers That Make a Fist

by Jessee03



Category: Twilight, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: All Human, BDSM, D/s, F/F, F/M, Fetish, Fisting, Kink, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-24
Updated: 2012-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-08 10:08:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/442051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessee03/pseuds/Jessee03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward, Bella’s Dom, invites their friend, Rosalie, over to fulfil Bella’s fisting fantasy. Together they help Bella overcome her fears, and give her the pleasure she’s been craving. All human. (Not what I would class as slash)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fingers That Make a Fist

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, that belongs to Stephenie Meyer, I've just borrowed some of the characters and created the plot. No copyright infringement intended.
> 
>  
> 
> Warning: language and kink ahead. Over 18s only!
> 
> Please remember this is fiction. Do not try this at home without proper knowledge. If not done correctly, fisting can be dangerous and can cause injury. Safety first!
> 
> Beta’d by JaspersDestiny

BPOV

 

I was laid out on the padded table in our playroom; my head propped up slightly with a pillow. My eyes were covered with a soft silk, blindfold, and my arms and legs were intricately bound with red rope.

 

“I’ve got a surprise for you, little one,” he said, just as I felt the gentle touch of a woman’s hand sliding up my right arm.

 

“Hello, Isabella,” she crooned, trailing her finger down the side of my right breast.

 

“I brought a friend to play with you, pet. Are you going to show her what a good girl you can be?” my Master, Edward, asked.

 

“Yes, sir,” I replied, feeling myself getting wetter in anticipation of what was to come.

 

“You are to address Rosalie only by her name tonight. She isn’t here as a Dom or a sub, but you are still to remain respectful. I will not hesitate to punish you, if necessary,” Edward commanded in a gentle yet firm tone.

 

“What are your safe words?”

 

“Red, yellow, and green, sir,” I replied without hesitation.

 

“Good. What colour are we now?” he asked, lightly tracing the swell of my left breast with the tip of his finger.

 

“Green, sir.”

 

I couldn’t see it, but I could feel Edward grinning at my answer as he leaned down to whisper in my ear. “Tonight’s all about pleasure, baby girl. I want you to just relax and feel.” I do just that, relaxing into the sensation of Edward’s fingers on my sensitive skin.

 

EPOV

 

I continued to slide my fingers along Bella’s torso for a few minutes, tracing the swell of each breast. Her body relaxed as best it could until she started to get a little impatient and thrust her chest upwards, silently asking for more. I took her left nipple into my mouth and gently lapped at it with my tongue. My hand rolled her other nipple between my fingers. After a few seconds, I repeated the same thing on the other breast and then started to kiss down her flat stomach towards her hot centre. I wanted her extremely worked up and aroused for tonight's activities, so I continued to tease her. Completely avoiding her pussy, I headed for the sensitive flesh of her thighs, where I licked, sucked, and kissed each one.

 

“More. Please, more!” Bella begged when she’d had enough of my teasing. I signalled Rosalie, who had been patiently waiting in the corner, to come play with my girl’s tits.

 

“What do you want, baby girl? Do you want me to touch you here?” I taunted her, slightly grazing her clit.

 

“Yes, sir, please.”

 

Just as Rosalie bent down to take Bella’s nipple into her mouth, I pinched her clit. Doing both actions at the same time caused Bella to moan and arch her back in pleasure.

 

Rosalie continued to pay attention to Bella’s breasts while I concentrated on her pussy. I slid one finger down to her slit, finding her wet enough for me to slide my finger in. I slowly pushed it in and out a few times before adding another finger and increasing my speed. I felt her walls beginning to tighten, so I started circling her clit with my thumb. The noise she was making told me she was close.

 

“P—please, sir, may I come?” she begged as she writhed around on the padded bench.

 

I ignored the question for a few seconds before I told her she could. Once she started to come down from her high, I added a third finger, while Rose kissed Bella’s lips, distracting her. I’d used three fingers on her before, but it was a rare occurrence and never straight after an orgasm. Usually my two fingers would be replaced by my cock, which was currently straining in my pants.

 

I didn’t leave my fingers in for long before I withdrew them and removed her blindfold. She blinked a few times, adjusting to the light. Once I was sure she could see properly, I licked my fingers clean of her juices while she watched.

 

“What colour, Isabella?”

 

“Green, sir. Very green.”

 

“Did you enjoy having Rosalie suck your delicious tits while I finger fucked you?” I asked, untying her legs and lifting them into the stirrups. I wound the rope back around her legs, securing them in their new position.

 

“Mmmhmm...Yes, sir,” she answered, nodding her head enthusiastically, showing me how much she enjoyed having our friend join in.

 

“Good, because soon, I’m hoping she’ll have her hand up your tight little pussy.”

 

She drew in a sharp breath and her eyes widened with panic at my words. I knew this would be incredibly difficult for her, if at all possible.

 

“Isabella, look at me,” I commanded gently, reminding her I was still her Dom and she was my sub.

 

“If you don’t want to do this, we don’t have to. You can safe-word, and we’ll either do something else or we’ll stop all together, but I know a part of you wants to try this. You’ve been watching more and more fisting videos lately. You masturbated to one just last week. I watched you, baby. You came so hard. That’s why you didn’t notice I was home early.” I smirked, thinking back to that day.

 

_I’d left a note before going to work, with instructions to be ready by 4pm. I had known I would be finishing early, and seeing as how it was Friday—the start of our weekend D/s roles—I thought I'd have some fun._

_  
_

_“Hello, Isabella.”_

_  
_

_“Hello, sir.”_

_  
_

_“Have you done as I instructed?”_

_  
_

_“Yes, sir. Your girl is sat at your computer naked, with the Internet up as you requested.”_

_  
_

_“Good girl. Now, I want you to bring up a porn video of your choice. Anything you like, but it must be at least 10 minutes long.” I smirked when she started stuttering, surprised by my request._

 

_“Is there a problem with what I've asked of you, Isabella?”_

_  
_

_“Um...no, sir.”_

 

_“Well, get on with it then.”_

 

_Once she found one she was happy with, I asked her to put me on speakerphone and drape her legs over the arms of the chair, exposing her center._

 

_“Press play on the video and then start touching yourself however way you want, but do it slowly.”_

 

_What she didn’t know was that I was parked down the street from our house, watching her on my phone via web-cam._

 

_I could hear the fake moans of the porn star coming from the computer and the hitch in Bella’s breathing as she watched._

 

_“Is it a male Dom and his sub?” I asked. In truth, I wasn’t really interested in what she’d chosen to watch, though I had my suspicions, which was one of the reasons for this little exercise._

 

_“Uh...the male is...he’s playing a dominant role, sir.” I gathered this meant they didn’t seem to be Dom and sub but that he was taking the lead in their activities._

 

_“Imagine yourself receiving the same pleasure she is. Imagine I'm doing to you right now what he’s doing to her.”_

 

_“Ohh, please, sir, I need more.”_

 

_“No. Do not speed up, Isabella. I’ll know if you do.” She groaned at my denial but kept her pace._

 

_“Are they using toys?”_

 

_“N—no, sir, just his hands.”_

 

_“Imagine my hands doing that to you, Isabella. Imagine my hand pumping in and out of you, my hand working your sensitive clit, bringing you close to orgasm.” She moaned at my words, and I could see her skin was flushed. She was close._

 

_“Increase your speed, but do not cum until there is one minute or less left on the video.”_

 

_I got out of the car and quickly walked up to the house, making sure I entered quietly. I made it to my office door undetected and leaned against the doorframe, watching her. If she hadn’t been so wrapped up in the computer screen and her pleasure, she would have easily noticed me. It had now been nearly eight and a half minutes since she’d pressed play on the video. Thirty seconds later, she was coming all over my office chair with a long, load moan, her juices dripping onto the black leather._

 

“But I’m scared,” she whispered, bringing me back to the present. Her chocolate brown eyes conveyed her fear.

 

“I know. You’re also still incredibly wet,” I pointed out as I ran my finger between her swollen lips.

 

I’d discovered Bella’s interest in vaginal fisting when she was filling out her limits. She had left it unchecked, unsure of how she should mark it. When we discussed it, she explained to me that she sometimes didn’t feel full enough. She was scared anything too big would hurt, especially my fist due to the size of my large hands. She admitted to me how turned on she got when she saw a women's pussy so full, but her fears kept her from wanting to try it. Eventually, she marked it as a soft limit, putting her trust in me.

 

“Rosalie’s got small hands compared to mine. She’s done this before, and she knows how to do it safely.”

 

“Bella, it’ll be worth it. It can be an incredible feeling,” Rosalie said, trying to help reassure her. “When you orgasm, your vagina will contract like never before.”

 

“Let me give you this, Isabella. Let me give you the pleasure your body craves,” I pleaded, hoping she’d trust me enough to give her this.

She still looked apprehensive and scared, but she didn't stop me when my hand trailed down to her clit and rubbed it in slow circles. I ran my other finger along her entrance while Rosalie moved around the room, getting ready.

 

I grabbed one of the thin glass dildos Rose had placed on the small table next to Bella and thrust it inside her pussy in one quick motion. She gasped in surprise at the cold object. I gave her a few seconds to adjust before I slowly pulled it back—almost all the way out—then thrust it back in. I picked up speed, causing Bella to moan loudly.

 

“Do not come, Isabella,” I demanded, halting my movements to give her a moment to calm down. When she was no longer close to orgasm, I withdrew the dildo completely. I quickly replaced it with a wider vibrator and immediately turned it on.

 

“Ughhh,” she moaned in response.

 

“Does that feel good, pet?”

 

“Y—yes, sir,” she answered.

 

“Do you want more?”

 

“Mmmhmm...” she moaned, and started to nod her head but quickly corrected herself. “Only if it pleases you, sir.”

 

“Nice catch.” I chuckle. “Luckily for you, it does please me.” I said before pressing a bullet against her clit.

 

“Ohhhh, God!” she screamed as the bullet made contact.

 

“Not God, Isabella. Me. Now, don’t you dare come,” I commanded, calmly reminding her she didn’t have permission. Her orgasms belonged to me alone. I left the bullet on her as I thrust the vibrator in and out of her dripping pussy for another 15 seconds, and then removed them both.

 

Bella pouted and made a small whining sound at the loss, earning her a sharp slap to the thigh.

 

“Would you have preferred me to leave them on until you came without permission?”

 

“No, sir. Your girl is sorry.”

 

“That’s better.”

 

Now that she’d calmed down, I went back to teasing her tight cunt, this time with my fingers. I thrust two fingers in, scissoring them to stretch her. Soon after, I slowly added a third finger and used my other hand to massage her clit.

 

I could hear Rosalie at the sink washing her hands, so I knew she was almost ready.

 

Once everything was set up, Rosalie took over, stimulating Bella’s clit using her tongue. She made herself comfortable on a stool between Isabella’s legs a tray full of lube and various clitoral vibrators on the table next to her.

 

She worked her over, going from licking and sucking her clit to pushing her tongue inside her tight walls. Bella’s eyes kept fluttering closed as Rose pushed two fingers inside her. She took them easily after already taking three of mine.

 

Her hips thrust to meet Rosalie’s fingers, seeking more, but I knew it was attention to her clit she was looking for.

 

“Does that feel good, pet? Do you want more?” I asked before signalling at Rose to slow her thrusting down.

 

“Yes...yes, it feels so good. Please…I need more,” Bella whimpered.

 

“What do you want Rosalie to give you more of? Does your clit want some attention, is that it?”

 

“Mmmhmm… Please, sir, I want to come.”

 

“Such a wanton slut. I’m not going to give you permission to come until Rosalie’s hand is all the way inside of you. So, I ask again, do you really want some attention here?” I asked, brushing my finger over her sensitive clit, causing her to shiver.

 

She whimpered and pouted before answering me. “No, sir.”

 

“Good girl. Now, stop acting like an ungrateful slut. Don’t forget who’s allowing your pleasure. I can always punish you instead.”

 

“Your girl is sorry, sir. She didn’t mean to seem unappreciative of the pleasure you’re allowing her.”

 

“Very good, pet,” I said, truly pleased with how well she was doing.

 

“Tell me your colour.” I demanded, checking to see if she could control herself. Bella was more than used to holding off her orgasms, but that didn’t mean she found it easy.

 

“Green, sir. Very, very green.” Happy with her answer, I sat on my own stool at the side of Bella’s head and took her hands in mine. I knew Bella would need my comfort to help her relax. The biggest difficulty would be getting Bella to overcome the mental aspects of fisting. If she believed it wouldn’t fit or that it was going to hurt too much, it wouldn’t work. She needed to push past her fear and doubts and allow it to happen.

 

I gave Rose a nod, signalling her to take the lead and do her thing. I watched her grab the bottle of lube and squirt a generous amount all over her right hand. She went back to slowly pumping her fingers in and out of Bella’s cunt, working more and more of her hand in each time.

 

Bella groaned as she was stretched, but that soon changed to moans of pleasure when Rosalie started to gently stroke her clit.

 

“You’re at four fingers,” I told her, though I was sure she could feel them. She grunted at the added pressure when Rosalie started pressing her four fingers further in.

 

“Bella, your hot, tight pussy feels amazing around my fingers,” Rosalie said before placing a gentle kiss on her clit. Her words seemed to help Bella relax, and Rose was able to push her fingers in up to the knuckles on the next push. Bella gasped and whimpered slightly at the intrusion.

 

Rose held still to let her adjust, adding more lube for when she was ready to continue.

 

“It hurts!” Bella moaned before sighing in pleasure as a small bullet was placed against her clit.

 

“Relax, pet,” I soothed, gently stroking my thumb on the back of her hand.

 

Despite some of the pain Bella was feeling, I could see the pleasure taking her higher, leading her into subspace.

 

Once she was happy that Bella’s muscles had relaxed enough, Rose removed the bullet. She instead, continued to stimulate her clit by rubbing it in slow circles with her spare hand.

 

Rose then tucked her thumb into her palm and pushed forward, slowly starting to curl her fingers into a fist. I continued whispering words of comfort and encouragement

into Bella’s ear.

 

“How does your pussy feel, Isabella?” I asked, checking how she was doing.

 

“Really stretched, sir. It burns.” She groaned. The pleasurable discomfort was evident in her voice.

 

“You’re doing very well. Open yourself up for her. Let Rosalie’s hand in.”

 

“I can’t, sir...ugh...it’s not going to fit!”

 

“It will, you just have to let it. Take a deep breath. Good girl. Take another deep breath but clench and hold your PC muscles at the same time...That’s it! Now, exhale and relax the muscles.” As soon as she did, Rosalie’s fist slid all the way in, past the tight ring of muscle.

 

“Ahhhh!” Bella cried out, in both pain and pleasure, as she was thrown straight into an orgasm. Rosalie held perfectly still as Bella squirted all over her wrist and forearm, her muscles clenching tightly around Rose’s hand.

 

I stood there in awe of my amazing girl, who had only every ejaculated twice before today. My dick was strongly protesting in my pants as I watched my beauty’s muscles unclench. I shared a grin with Rose before I turned back to Bella’s glazed eyes.

 

“Fuck, pet, that was amazing.” She smiled lazily back at me.

 

I leaned over to kiss her lips and then gently let my tongue lick her pouty bottom lip. “Now that you’ve taken her whole hand, the fun can begin.” I gave her a wicked smile and turned to nod at Rose.

 

At my signal, she added more lube and started to gently twist her hand from side to side while slightly thrusting it back and forth.

 

Bella had a look of pure bliss on her face, completely lost in subspace. I kept an extra eye on her, knowing she was unlikely to be able to safe-word in her current condition.

 

Rose couldn’t leave her hand in there much longer, so she picked up another vibrator, this one slightly stronger than the previous one. She pressed it against Bella’s clitoris, making her instantly come again with a scream. Once the contractions stopped, Rose very slowly and carefully removed her hand. The release of pressure sent Bella into one final orgasm.

 

“Ughhhhhh!” she half moaned, half cried.

 

After what seemed like forever, her body relaxed and slumped. She was breathing so hard she was struggling to take in air.

 

“Isabella, breathe,” I said, gently brushing the damp hair off her face and looking into her eyes. Tears had started to fall, and she was still gulping down air. I could see that Bella was starting crash. I tried to keep the panic out of my tone when I called out Rosalie’s name in warning.

 

“Cut the rope, it’ll be quicker!” I said, not taking my eyes off my girl, who was starting to shake.

 

“Bella, baby, I’m right here. You’re okay.”

 

Within seconds, Rose had cut both sections of rope and lifted Bella’s legs out of the stirrups.

 

I lifted her sobbing, shaking frame off the padded table and carried her over to the bed. I sat her across my lap, with her head cradled to my chest.

 

“It’s okay, baby,” I soothed, stroking her hair.

 

Rose put two bottles of water from the mini fridge on the bed next to me and asked if there was anything else we needed.

 

“Can you hand me that blanket?” I asked, pointing to the one at the end of the bed. “She’s starting to shiver.”

 

I thanked her when she picked it up and lay it across Bella, making sure she was well covered.

 

“Are you okay? How’s your hand?” Bella wasn’t the only one who’d worked hard tonight.

 

Rose laughed and flexed her hand. “It’s a little crampy. Your girl’s got strong vaginal muscles. It’ll be fine, Edward, don’t worry. I’m good.”

 

She made sure there was nothing else I needed before heading out, promising to call tomorrow. She knew Bella needed my attention, and she was looking forward to getting home to her husband.

 

I continued to talk to Bella, telling her how much I loved her and how great she had done tonight, while she cried on my chest. When her sobs slowed down, I made her drink some water to replenish the fluids she’d lost from sweating and ejaculating. She stayed quiet, but the shaking was stopping and her tears had turned to sniffles.

 

“Edward?” she eventually murmured.

 

“Yeah, baby?”

 

“I love you. Thank you for arranging that.”

 

“You’re welcome. Thank you for trusting me. I love you, too, beautiful.” I said, kissing her forehead as she drifted off to sleep. I fell asleep, holding her tight in my arms and dreaming of next weekend, where I would get to push more of Bella’s limits.

**Author's Note:**

> Please review and let me know what you think of my first one-shot.
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> You can find me on FF.net, TWCS, TwiWrite and on my blog, just search for Jessee03 blogspot, where I have other work posted.


End file.
